Video images can be represented as a two-dimensional array of digital data with each data point in the array representing a pixel of the digitized video image. The value assigned to each pixel determines its intensity and/or colour when the video image is recreated. In the video imaging art, it is often desired to magnify a video image to arbitrary magnification factors to create enlarged video images. When creating an enlarged image from an original image represented by a digital data array, it is necessary to interpolate between pixels of the original digital data array to generate upsampled pixels between consecutive lines and pixels of the original digital data array to "fill" in pixels of the enlarged image. Prior art techniques to create these enlarged video images have been considered.
It is common practice in the prior art to use an orthogonal, Cartesian approach to interpolate separately the vertical and horizontal dimensions of the digitized video image to be enlarged. However, this technique typically results in enlarged video images which suffer from jagged edges commonly referred to as "stairstepping". Improvements in the interpolation method used may reduce the stairstepping, but it cannot be completely avoided because it is inherent when using this technique.
A directional interpolation scheme addresses the stairstepping problem. Directional interpolation recognizes the geometric structure in images. With directional interpolation, it has been found that interpolation along the edges produces improved results over interpolation across the edges. Directional interpolation involves analysing local image structure and performing the interpolation based on the image structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,903 to Dougall et al. discloses an apparatus for directionally interpolating between lines of a supersampled digital signal. The apparatus calculates gradient vectors for use in directionally interpolating a vertically upsampled line. This operation makes the apparatus best suited for line-doubling deinterlacing applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,599 to Yamashita et al. discloses an adaptive interpolation method and an apparatus using correlation detection. The apparatus performs calculations on lines of pixels of the source data to select the desired upsampling direction. However, similar to Dougall et al, this apparatus is also best suited for line-doubling deinterlacing applications.
Although Dougall et al. and Yamashita et al. disclose alternative directional interpolation methods to generate upsampled pixels, their design is such as to support only fixed, integral vertical resize factors. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved interpolation method and apparatus that supports arbitrary, fractional resize factors in both vertical and horizontal dimensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for generating an upsampled target pixel from input source data.